


Reason to Celebrate

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reason to Celebrate

"I'd like to propose a toast," Ron said loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room by lifting his glass of wine and hitting it with his knife. 

Harry immediately tensed. 

"To my newly engaged best friend—"

"Ron," he warned but his friend waved him off, wide grin on his freckled face.

"—and his irascible lover—"

There were several gasps and a murmur that spread like wildfire.

"—I give you, Harry Potter and Severus Snape!" Ron tipped back his glass and finished his wine while the room burst out in cheers. 

Harry turned at the precise moment that Severus looked up at him and he fervently hoped Severus could read the apology in his eyes but before Severus had the chance to Apparate away in a fit of rage, the strangest thing happened. 

First Bill clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Congratulations." Then Arthur shook his hand with a hearty, "Welcome to the Family." And one by one all the guests at the Weasley's Christmas party made their way over to Severus and offered their good wishes before circling around to do the same to Harry.

Hermione finally cornered Harry and gave him a teary-eyed hug. "Such a wonderful way to announce your engagement."

He was tempted to tell her that it was more an issue of Ron after he'd had too much to drink and really he hadn't planned to announce it to anyone and that he and Severus had intended to elope so they didn't have to deal with the drama their engagement would create.

But he looked back at Severus again and noted the smile on his face as he spoke with Charlie—the crinkles around his eyes assuring Harry it was a genuine one—and just said, "Thanks."

Harry saw his mouth move more than actually heard it when Severus said, "Excuse me," and slowly made his way across the room. 

Harry leaned in to apologise. "I had no idea Ron would do that. He's had too much to drink. We can leave now if you like—"

"Leave a Christmas party before the mulled wine has been served?" Severus sniffed. "That would be the height of boorishness and incivility."

Harry chuckled and murmured in his ear, "I told you that you were like family."

"Even so," Severus slid his arm around Harry's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple, "they're not coming on our honeymoon."


End file.
